custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Chapter
| setting=Spherus Magna| date=1,001 AGC| prev=| con=| next= }} A New Chapter is a web serial updated bi-weekly and told in the third person. It is about Mata Nui's adventures after Teridax's defeat in the BLR Universe, including the arrival of Nalek on Spherus Magna, and what happened to the Great Being that was with Nalek. Story Chapter I: A Memory As Mata Nui gazed out from his quarters in the Coliseum — or as it was called now, Atero Tower — towards the gleaming desert, he remembered all of his friends on his home planet Nui. However, all he could do was remember them, for on the night he was taken, Nui was destroyed out of spite by the Great Beings. Huh, "Great Beings"; Kiina was right when she called them the Great Destroyers, thought Mata Nui. However, in the corner of his mind there was one being who eluded his memory, someone who looked over him as he was imprisoned. All he had was a name and even the name he wasn't sure of, for the name was matched that of a Nui legend: that a being brought them Nui back from the brink of extinction. "The name is familiar. Too familiar for just a Legend. Maybe the Nui knew that they'd be pushed to extinction again," pondered Mata Nui. Chapter II: Assassin! Mata Nui continued to think for a few minutes. Then he sensed another life form in the room. He turned. He looked. He couldn't see it. He knew it was there. He then, using the Kanohi Ignika, saw the life essence of the assassin. He spoke out boldly, "I know you're there. Show yourself!" Nothing happened. "I think you are not aware that the mask on my face is allowing to me to see you." Mata Nui shook his head and waved his hand across the room. Immediately the assassin was revealed. The assassin had deep crimson armour, vastly rich for someone living in the deserts. The mask was the Huna, the mask of concealment; however, Mata Nui knew it was different. "What's your name and why are you attempting to kill me? Answer me." The assassin spoke, "My name is Sen. And I have been hired to kill you." "Who hired you?" "I don't know. But he paid me handsomely." "I'll double that!" "Not good enough. He said he'd kill me if you weren't dead by sunset." "OK. I'll will also make you impossible to kill to those with evil intent in their hearts." "You have my attention. But how will you do that?" Mata Nui then waved his hand over her and said, "It is done. You may go." With that, she was gone out the door and into Metru Nui, with her money doubled and invisible to "the Shadow." Chapter III: The Legend As the days rolled on in the city of Metru Nui, more and more inhabitants of the Bota Magna jungle arrived at the gates of the Great City and joined the population of it. However, one day an odd group of two were seen heading towards the City. One was a sleek blue and black figure with a mighty black blade and a shield. The other was a warrior of countless battles, smaller than his counter-part, silver, gray and green, carrying a saber and a shield with three parts jutting out. As the duo came closer, one of the Agori on guard realized that the second figure had a similar shield to Mata Nui, so he went to Atero Tower and requested an audience with Mata Nui. Mata Nui later saw the Agori, who told Mata Nui about the Tri-Shield and the two figures. Suddenly Mata Nui's mind flashed back to the battles on Nui and remembered that the Tri-Shield was the shield of a Nui warrior. He rejoiced for now he could get some answers about the night he was taken and the legend: Nalek. Chapter IV: "Calm Down, Safara" As Zaster cautiously walked the streets of Le-Metru, a Le-Matoran not far away by the name of Safara had lost control of his vehicle. Speeding out of control and with the release straps broken, this wasn't good for Safara. When Zaster heard the screaming call, he sighed and chased after it. With the Toa off negotiating with the Skrall Council, there were no Toa to help Matoran such as Safara, who at this moment at time was about to crash about a bit more than a kio away from the city. Zaster, first of all, borrowed a speeder to catch up to his friend and landed a quarter of a bio a way from the crash site. When he got off the speeder, he looked around for Safara and heard a muffled voice. He soon found Safara with his head in the sand. He pulled Safara out of the sand and said to him, "Calm down, Safara. Look at you; you crash almost every day, so please learn how to drive on of these things." "Alright, hothead, I'll learn how to drive one of these things. However, before I went down I saw a meeting between five Skrall and what looked like a Makuta. Let's check out." And with that he ran off, and Zaster just rolled his eyes and followed him. Chapter V: The Great, The Legend and The Leader Mata Nui rushed out towards the on coming party. The so-called Nui examined Mata Nui and laid his sword on the ground before his feat. He spoke, "Hello, my brother. You may not recognize me; my name is Nalek." Mata Nui was stunned, stammering for words. He compiled a sentence. "What... you're Nalek... the legend... you know Thelus?" "I am most certainly Nalek, I maybe a Legend and Thelus is my — er, our father." Mata Nui composing himself asked, "Who's you companion?" Nalek answered, "This is Deturnas, a Great Being..." At this Mata Nui drew his sword and screamed, "YOU MURDERER, YOU FILTH. YOUR VILE RACE EXTERMINATED MINE AND NALEK'S PEOPLE. NOW YOU SHALL DIE." "Hold on there, brother. Deturnas has seen the error of his ways and has repented. Tell him." "Yes, I have seen the light and I'll help you in rebuilding the Nui Empire," said Deturnas "The Nui Empire cannot be rebuilt with only two Nui," stated Mata Nui. "But, Nalek informs me if we find an old artifact of the Nui, you and Nalek can bring all the lost ones who died in the destruction of Nui." Mata Nui stood there, dazed and bewildered, wanting to know more. Chapter VI: Curiosity Killed the Cat Zaster chased furiously after Safara, and they came across a crater. Zaster saw what Safara had meant by a Makuta. The figure was tall, a stooping figure with gold armor scattered amongst the sea of black and red; you could compare it to a bat. The other figures were Skrall, most definitely. One of the Skrall party said, "The Toa Mahri are no more. We did as you requested, masters and mistress." Just then, two more Makuta figures stepped out, one of them fish-like and the other Toa-like. In reply, the fish Makuta said, "Show us evidence," its voice feminine, smooth, glorious. The Skrall party stepped forward and produced six Kanohi, each distinctly of the Toa Mahri. The bat Makuta said slyly, "Thank you. Your services are no longer required." With that, the Makuta waved his hand over the Skrall, and the masks and Skrall turned to ash. Safara gasped, and the Makuta party turned towards the Matoran. The fish Makuta jumped behind the Matoran, trapping them. No hope of escape. They went down into the crater when prompted and wished to be saved... Chapter VII: Heroes in the Sand From a distance away from the crater a machine, a vechile, was ploughing the desert. Its destination, Metru-Nui. The occupence of the vechile was its driver and one passenger. Both dark orange. Both of the Iron Tribe. Telluris and Sahamad had been invited, by Mata Nui, to come to Metru Nui. Telluris had been shocked that someone wasn't scared of them. Everyone on the planet was scared of the 'plague carriers'. However, Sahamad explained that Mata Nui was salvation from the desert. "Hey, Telluris there's something in that crater. Something metallic. Its glinting off the sun," exclaimed Sahamad. "If you're bothered look through the turrent," Telluris pointed at the Thornax turrent. Sahamad climbed into it and aimed it at the crater. What he saw was alien to him. It was a cross between a Glatorian and a bat. It was strange. There was also two of those strange looking Agori that had brought the invite, plus two other strange Glatorians. "Telluris, we need to help those Agori-like things in that crater." "Why?" "We'd be honoured for helping them, and there might be a reward." At this Telluris changed his mind, shifted the Skopio in to crab mode and shouted, "Hold on..." Category:BLR Universe